


Musings of a Wayward Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Slightly crack, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5, episode 4.  The one where Dean sees how it's all going to end?  The episode where "You will always end up back here" comes from?  Where Castiel is left standing on a street corner while Dean dreams?  Yeah, this is Castiel's night.  It's a lot better than Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of a Wayward Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously spoilers up to season 5, episode 4, but not really.
> 
> Context:  
> S5E4 - The End.
> 
> “DEAN  
> Century Hotel, room 113.
> 
> CASTIEL  
> I’ll be there immediately.
> 
> DEAN  
> Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? I’m human. And there’s stuff I got to do.
> 
> CASTIEL  
> What stuff?
> 
> DEAN  
> Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?
> 
> CASTIEL  
> Yes.
> 
> DEAN  
> Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning.
> 
> CASTIEL  
> Yes. I’ll just—
> 
> DEAN hangs up. CASTIEL hears a dial tone.
> 
> CASTIEL  
> —wait here, then.
> 
> CASTIEL stands at the side of the road." [[ep transcript](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=5.04_The_End_\(transcript\))]

4:00 - Humanity’s needs are so dull, with their sleep and their food and constant need to be healed.

4:03 - But I do suppose they have good food. Burgers are definitely a plus side of being human. Or being an angel and taking their food.

4:04 - Sex seems very primal to me, it’s supposed to be an act of love, but today’s humans make it so… mindless.

4:09 - I wonder what it feels like, being human.

4:13 - I’ve got a human vessel, so I can peek into his memories, but it’s so… foreign.

4:19 - I know how to use a human body. I just don’t know what it feels like, being actually human. To not be able to feel yourself in the veins and nerves of your body.

4:28 - I’m keeping watch on Dean. He hasn’t started dreaming yet.

4:41 - There’s a woman staring at me from her window.

4:50 - She keeps poking her head through the curtain and then closing it. I don’t understand why.

4:56 - There’s a kid standing on the corner across from me too, who keeps looking at me. Neither of them are demons.

5:02 - The woman is getting up the nerve to walk outside. I do not understand. I am not doing anything wrong.

5:09 - She’s walking towards me.

5:11 - She says she’s going to call the police. I do not understand.

5:13 - What does being stoned mean? She thinks I’m stoned.

5:14 - She’s got her phone. I turn invisible. She’s screaming now. Shrill. What an ugly sound.

5:16 - I’m not in the bushes, woman. She’s not very smart, is she?

5:19 - She’s gone back inside. 

5:23 - All the lights in her house are back off. I’m visible again. The boy across the street looks terrified.

5:34 - There’s a girl walking down the street towards the boy. I wonder if they are going to have sex.

5:39 - They’re not having sex. I think the boy is giving her something. She’s getting upset, talking about how much money he said. 

5:41 - She’s leaving now. So’s the boy. She has something in her hand he gave her. The boy glared at me. I do not understand humans.

5:50 - Dean is dreaming now, of a woman— I leave his dream.

5:53 - I wonder how a human would pass their time standing on a street corner.

5:56 - A jogger is coming up to me. They smell like sweat and sexual frustration.

5:58 - What does escort mean? Why is he asking me how much I cost? I do not understand. I do not cost anything.

6:03 - He has given up. He yells at me that I am stupid and I do not understand that either. I haven’t done anything wrong.

6:09 - Gabriel is here. He tells me that I look like a prostitute and the man before makes a bit more sense.

6:10 - I think he is joking, but Gabriel wants to know how much I should charge him.

6:12 - Apparently a thousand dollars is too much for a ‘hot babe in a dirty trenchcoat’, I should be charge a tenth of that. Pardon me for not keeping track of prostitution rates.

6:18 - The jogger turned around the corner and saw me with Gabriel. He looks angry.

6:19 - Perhaps I should fufill his request.

6:21 - Gabriel says I should move him to a ‘flaming poof bar’. I do not understand what that means.

6:22 - It is a bar meant for homosexuals.

6:23 - Perhaps he would enjoy that. I’m concentrating on finding one now.

6:27 - He is in Woody’s Bar & Lounge. Gabriel is laughing at me.

6:31 - I am alone again. It is very peaceful.

6:42 - Dean is unreachable. I would worry, but it is likely he is talking to an angel. I will wait the time we said and then bring him here.

6:49 - Why is this policeman stopping here? 

6:51 - What is ‘solicitation’?

6:52 - He said I need to leave. I told him I need to wait for Dean.

6:54 - He will not remember seeing me here. 

7:02 - The woman is staring at me again.

7:07 - I know! Humans sometimes use their mobile phones to appear occupied. Perhaps that will turn her away.

7:11 - She’s still staring and I cannot beat this incompetent game. 

7:14 - I put my phone away before I break it on the ground in anger.

7:20 - Jimmy bought my trenchcoat from a woman like her at an expensive store. 

7:21 - His wife made him buy it. She said that if he didn’t buy something for himself for a change, she’d make him walk around naked.

7:24 - The saleswoman was very rude. 

7:25 - Why are humans so rude to each other? It doesn’t make much sense.

7:30 - I think the woman has given up. I hope I do not appear to be a threat.

7:39 - A car just swerved by. I made them park on the side of the road because all of them were drunk. All are asleep now at my hands.

7:45 - I wonder how different it would feel to be drunk as a human compared to as an angel.

7:46 - As an angel, I could feel the alcohol bleeding onto me, seducing me through the vessel. I wonder how humans feel.

7:49 - It is nearly time to get Dean. I wish to see him again.

7:54 - I think two of the drunk drivers are having sex. There are other people in that car. Humans are disgusting.

7:59 - Dean.


End file.
